The Diary of Uchiha Sasuke
by akathepest
Summary: When the village learns about Uchiha Sasuke's death and the circumstances behind it, secrets that shouldn't have been revealed are, and Konoha is affected in a way that will never allow it to be the same again.
1. Opening

Ah, my fan fiction debut: such a wonderful day, don't you think?

* * *

"Tsunade!"

Sitting on the wooden chair behind the hand carved oak desk was a tall, blonde haired woman wearing green garments and sandals. She appeared quite young for her age, with broad shoulders, strong, muscular arms and a face that withheld an ancient beauty. But now, a frown lay upon her face, which consisted of raised eyebrows and tightly sealed lips indicating a sense of seriousness. On her desk sat a gold plaque with the Konoha leaf carved into it, and a mess of papers. Clearly, she wasn't the most organized person, but when she meant business, she meant it. And this was one of those times.

"Tsunade, a dead body was found on the banks of the Eastern Konoha River."

"And?"

"And his ninja plate proves that he is one of our own."

"Let me see the pictures."

The ANBU member reluctantly handed over the folder of selected photographs taken at the crime scene. He had been working with forensics for quite some time now and knew Tsunade did not care for stray details. Rather, she liked when people got straight to the point. That was precisely what he would do usually , but this was not an ordinary case. In fact, telling Tsunade about the details of this case directly was simply a bad idea, as agreed unanimously by his peers. They advised him to keep the victim's identity secret for as long as he could manage; he'd try to follow the suggestion. But it was difficult since Tsunade questioned him so thoroughly and quickly. He ended up blurting everything out.

"Our team thoroughly searched for important clues. We've determined that the death was intentional."

"Murder?"

"Suicide. And a quite clever one at that. Nobody noticed it for weeks."

Tsunade was still looking through the report. The victim was so young, but not only that. Judging from his body features, he also seemed overwhelmingly strong. Did she recognize this person?

"Ma'am, the body has been identified as..."

A look of horror creeped over her face as she examined the final picture- the deceased's face. The black onyx eyes, the dark blue hair- her realization was inevitable.

Tsunade gasped.

"Uchiha...Sasuke..."

* * *

"I don't believe this," Tsunade continued, "How accurate was your investigation?"

"Accurate enough to know that this is undoubtedly the Uchiha Sasuke," the ninja replied.

Tsunade laid back on the wooden chair and closed her eyes. Her breaths were deep, but silent; taking these calmed her down. It couldn't be a suicide. Somebody must have planned for his murder. Itachi? Did Itachi do this to further the Sharingan's exclusiveness? Sasuke had been getting more powerful from intensive training. Was Sasuke's brother frightened of his vow of vengeance, and thus killed him before he could carry out his promise? Or perhaps Orochimaru is behind this?

Solving the case was challenging, but there was a larger problem at hand. What would she do next? Being the Hokage was a complicated job; for twenty-four hours a day Konoha had to be kept under close surveillance. On top of that, loads of paperwork, mission assignments, and Konohamaru had to be dealt with. The villagers depended on you to provide stability and peace. Protection. And assurance. They relied on the Hokage for the comfort of being safe. For knowing there was a companion high up in the ranks who would defend them. Someone who would make the decision best suited for them. Somebody who was honest and trustworthy. Tsunade had to be that person. But now, she was clueless on what her next move was. Sasuke's death would be an enormous blow to the village, how would she reveal it to everyone? What would she do next?

Tsunade held many regrets after accepting the title of Hokage. She used to be a legendary Sannin, a carefree woman who had nothing to fear, except getting into debt from gambling too much, or having a hangover from last night's heavy drinking. These were the simplicities of her former unrestricted life. Just her and Shizune, travelling the world, having fun, living with ease. But now her schedule was filled with duty, responsibility, and loyalty to her village. She had left Konoha, living incognito just to escape from that moral code she had always been taught to follow. Yet she found herself confronted by it once more. She was trapped. It was despicable for a Hokage to abandon her village, thus resigning was not an option. Resigning represented all the qualities that dedicated ninjas rejected; it was dishonorable, a sign of betrayal, surrender, unfaithfulness. Tsunade could never face that kind of humiliation. As strong as she was, that was one thing she could not handle. What a change it would be, from admired hero to a scumbag who left her village. Tsunade was confined inside a wall that she could not climb, the boundary of ethics.

"Alright," Tsunade ordered, "Prepare the funeral for Uchiha Sasuke. I will inform the villagers about the…startling situation this afternoon."

"Right away, Hokage," the ninja answered. He left the room quickly.

"Shizune, pass out some flyers telling everyone to meet at the Forum twelve o'clock sharp."

The dark-haired girl had been standing beside Tsunade during this entire conversation, but she was so quiet that her presence wasn't even noticed. She was traumatized by the information the ANBU member had just released. Tsunade understood that this kind of reaction was to be expected from Leaf Village when she made the announcement. It was what she had feared. The village needed to be heavily protected at this time; there was the threat of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and countless more dangerous ninjas that had not yet been discovered. It seemed that Sasuke's death had come at the opportune time for enemies to advance. In a short while, a blanket of sorrow would descend upon Konoha, and remain for a very long time.

However, Tsunade couldn't keep this a secret from the village; her students, her friends, her supporters- they bestowed to her the title of Hokage because they believed she was competent. Inconceivable as this event was, the truth must be let told. Sasuke had died so young, with a bright future at hand. He could've surpassed the most legendary ninjas, achieved something that would go down in history. His growth rate was spectacular, and his feats innumerable. Why did this have to happen? Tsunade decided she would try to soften the blow by givng a speech about how cherished Sasuke was, and by asking close friends to speak for him. She supposed Kakashi's team seven would like to be speakers. Naruto won't make a fool of himself, she thought and chuckled with a tear streaming down her face.

At that moment, the ANBU member who had been talking to Tsunade just seconds before ran into her office, out of breath.

"He's...he..."

"Who's what? Spill it," commanded Tsunade as she casually wiped her eyes.

"He's gone," the ANBU member said, "The Uchiha's body...it's gone."

* * *

Yeah, I'm working on Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Year with a Bang

I had liked Uchiha Sasuke since I was a child. Actually, I loved him. I admired how intelligent he was, how skillfully he threw his kunai at the wooden board, and how his darts would land so perfectly on target. I liked him so much that everyday after school for a week I would go to the woods where my mother forbade me to go, and search for pink flowers. For hours at a time I would do this because these pink flowers were a rarity, and I wanted to please Sasuke. It's true, I could have picked a flower that was found more easily, or could be purchased in Ino's mother's flower shop. But people always compared the pink flowers to my hair and so I thought that by giving them to Sasuke, he would think of me especially.

But never once did Sasuke so much as glance in my direction. To tell the truth, he never glanced in anybody's direction. The flowers that I spent days to collect didn't seem to catch his attention like I thought they would. I even asked Ino for help because she's great at arranging flowers. And even though she liked Sasuke too, she still helped me.

The day that I planned to hand the flowers over to Sasuke, I wore a pretty pink dress. I probably looked rather ridiculous, but I was a child; I didn't know any better. There I was under the Sakura tree, pink as a cherry and waiting for Sasuke to walk out of the Academy. I had gathered up my courage to say a few select words to him, but when he walked through the doors, all my courage seemed to dissipate. I just stood there frozen as all the other girls chased after him, vying for his attention. So I went home in dismay and never did get the chance to give him my gift.

As I grew older, my admiration of Uchiha Sasuke grew too. I was ecstatic when I was grouped with him and Naruto for the Genin examination. It was my chance to get close to him and finally show him who I really was. But all I did was make a fool of myself. So incompetent I was during my Genin years. Years have gone by since that time in my life, and yet I'm still not over it. I always have a smile on my face, though.

The rays of the sun seep through my window shades as I lie in my bed. I pull the covers over my head to block the sunlight, but it doesn't help as I am already awake. So I get up drowsily and open the window. I gaze out over Konoha and eye the mountain where Tsunade-sama's head was recently carved out of. Then I examine the other four heads that exist within the enormous stone, especially the Third Hokage's image. It's been a while since his passing, I think with a fond smile on my face. As I continue to play I Spy over the village, I hear my named being called out from below.

"Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!" screams Naruto below my window. I can see Ino down there too.

"Sakura, get dressed! We've been waiting!" Ino shouts.

"Be right there!" I reply with a giggle.

Today Naruto, Ino and I are going to attend the Hidden Leaf Village's annual new year festival together. It's something that I've been looking forward for a while now. There will be games, shows, and a number of fun activities to do. I can't wait much longer so I brush my teeth and splash my face quickly with water. I hurry down the stairs and grab a bagel before I rush out the door with a slam.

"Finally," Ino greets me with a smirk, "It's not like you to be late."

"Yeah, I know," I respond half-heartedly, "But I'm here now aren't I?"

"Whatever, whatever!" Naruto exclaims as loud as he can, "Let's hurry now!"

Naruto is already far ahead and he doesn't seem like he will wait for us so Ino and I begin to run so we can catch up. The festival is being held in the town Forum, a gigantic area reserved for special town events and meetings. It is only a short walk from my house to there, so I don't understand why Naruto has to be impatient, but that's just him. Always excited and enthusiastic Naruto.

The three of us are walking down the main street when we spot a figure leaning against a nearby tree. I instantly recognize him by his long black hair and empty purple eyes.

I call his name out as I walk over to him, "Neji!"

"How have you been Neji?" asks Ino.

Only Naruto stands there dumbfounded. "Neji?" he says with a blank look on his face.

"Ah, Naruto, you've returned from your training, have you?" says Neji as he lifts out a hand to Naruto.

But Naruto only stares at it and for minutes there is an awkward silence.

I step in to introduce the two once more.

"Naruto," I say with a smile, "It's Hyuuga Neji, don't you remember him?"

A few seconds pass until Naruto realizes and shouts, "Wow! Neji, you look so different, I hardly recognized you!" He clasps his hand into his and shakes it with joy.

"So what are you now, a Chuunin"? asks Naruto with a glow in his eyes.

"No, actually…" Neji begins.

"He's a Jounin, Naruto," answers Ino, "Better move fast cause you're still a Genin."

Naruto shakes his head in shock. "You guys…" Naruto stutters with his head facing the ground in disappointment, "Are so ahead of me."

"It's alright, Naruto," I chime in, "You just got back. Relax, you'll get to take the Chuunin test soon enough."

Naruto chuckles and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Sakura."

"Let's stop standing and get to the festival already! We promised my mom we'd help her set up; she'll be angry if we're late!" Ino protests.

"I agree," I say, and then turn my head over to Neji, "Wanna come with us?"

He only nods. He's so quiet, but pretty handsome.

Now as a group of four we reach Ino's mother's stall at last. "Ino!" commands her mother, "Get the carnations. Sakura, the roses please and thank you. Naruto!"

"What should I do?" Naruto begs because he is in dire need of a job.

"Ehh…" Ino's mom is hesitant with assigning Naruto a job because the last time she did, half her vases were damaged. She finally replies with a handful of papers, "Here, you hand out these flyers."

"Oh boy," says Naruto as he runs out the stall.

"And you," Ino's mother faces Neji, "I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I apologize," says Neji, "My name is Hyuuga Neji."

"Well, nice to meet you Neji," the botanist responds, "Would you mind helping me set up the display?"

"It would be my pleasure," he answers.

"Good, handle the lilacs which are in the blue box," orders Mrs. Yamanaka.

The display looks great when we are finished with it. Naruto has great timing because he returns shortly after we're done. We decide to head out and have some fun before lunch.


End file.
